


The Boy with a Dragon Heart

by Pineapple_McLean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Science Fiction, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_McLean/pseuds/Pineapple_McLean
Summary: ~NEW~Leon Harper is just your average 14-year-old teenager, with normal things to do, with normal friends and normal school. He's a good student, but the teachers don't like him for some reason.But this is not the main idea of this book. Now let's take a look at his life:He's just living his life until one night it takes a drastic turn as he gets to meet an unknown rich man, names Jayden Moris, who turns out to be his mothers new boyfriend. This is not the interesting part though. As he reads something strange in one of the new Harry Potter books that Jayden got him, he falls asleep and suddenly finds himself in a very strange world....~~~
Kudos: 1





	1. ~Not a chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> is is my very first story  
> my best friend said he wanted to write a book or smth like that and i decided to help him with the plot and, well, the writing thing because he's not the best at english. Not that I'm very good, so please, if you find any mistakes, comment ~uwu~  
> We honestly don't know where we're gonna go with this, but we have a couple of ideas. If you have any ideas yourself, tell me in the comments (✿◡‿◡)  
> ~~~  
> Not a chapter, just some info so you don't get confused :)

Before I post the first chapter let me tell you a bit more about this story so you don't get confused:  
The mother is Ella Wellson - 38 y.o.

the biological father is Andrew Harper - 40 y.o.

Leon is the middle child, having a bigger sister named Rebecca and a little brother Mike(Mike is now 10 and Rebecca is 16). Their parents divorced when Mike turned 7, and Andrew took him with himself, while Rebecca and Leon stayed with their mother.

The Dream Land - it's a land where all the words people have written and told about are. (Like the Harry Potter world will have wizards and wizard schools) I also want to point out that Leon is a Harry Potter geek- 

Leon's bsf is named Mark Smith, who is of course 14 y.o. too and has always been there for Leon his entire life.

before i forget to mention, this story can also be found on wattpad, where the chapters are always posted first : https://www.wattpad.com/story/251764953-the-boy-with-a-dragon-heart

Now it's time for the first chapter  
and, please,  
if you find any mistakes or have ideas for the book, comment ~uwu~


	2. Chapter Ⅰ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys~  
> here's the first chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Leon Harper is just normal boy, with normal things to do, with normal friends and normal school. He's a good student, but the teachers don't like him for some reason.

But this is not the main idea of this book. Now let's take a look at his life.

Leon was in his room reading a book. His favorite books were Harry Potter ones, which was not surprising. He really liked fantasy books.

It was 6PM and Leon's mother called him for dinner:

"Leon come down for dinner! We're having pasta tonight!" she said, "We have a special guest!"

What his mother said confused him, so he quickly went down to the kitchen to check why the occasion was so special. What he saw was shocking. He saw an unknown man. He was good looking - with well-done hair, wearing a white button down shirt, some cheap black fancy pants and leather shoes. He looked like a rich person, which made Leon wonder why someone like him would be in their home.

"Mom, who is he?"

"This my boyfriend sweetheart."

His mother and father are divorced, but his little brother lives with his dad.

"YOU'RE WHAT!? BUT YOU DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND AND I AND REBECA DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO LOOK AFTER US!"

"Look sweetheart, you are right that you don't need Jayden to look after you, but look at it from the bright side. You will have a stepdad to play with you, because you never had the father that you needed and wanted. He also works as a CEO in a company. Look, he got a present for you."

Leon opened the box. Inside he found three books - and not just any books - those were the exact three Harry Potter books he had been looking for in all kinds of libraries and still couldn't find. Maybe this Jayden person isn't that bad. He was so happy that he hugged his mom and then Jayden. He quickly went up to his big sister's room to tell her the shocking news. She was startled. When the shock wore off, Rebecca immediately went downstairs and saw Jayden sitting on the couch. Then their mom said:

"I have another surprise for you! We are getting married next month! And after that we're moving into a new, bigger house!"

Everyone was so happy - they had a group hug, even though Rebeca wasn't usually the one to hug people.

They sat down on the table. During dinner Leon and Rebeca asked Jayden a lot of questions:

"How old are you?"

"Forty"

"Where did you two meet"

"At one of my shops-"

"Of which company are you CEO?"

"A company that produces furniture, called Furniture Paradise."

"Were you in a relationship before?" - asked Rebeca.

"Ok, enough questions for tonight - you have to go to bed!" - their mother suddenly said.

The sudden outburst from their mother stunned Leon for a bit but he quickly collected himself. He didn't bother his mom, nor Jayden, because he wanted them to have some time together. He brushed his teeth, got in his pajamas and read a little from one of the new books. He was starting to nod off, when he read something strange: "The dream world will come when you fall asleep, but the secret to this world you must keep.". Right after that he immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -564 words-
> 
> I'm sorry that this is so poorly written 😔  
> If you find any mistakes or have any ideas for this story, please comment down below <3
> 
> ~Piper


	3. Chapter Ⅱ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to add here ;-;  
> a lot of things happent tbh-

He was starting to nod off, when he read something strange: "The dream world will come when you fall asleep, but the secret to this world you must keep.". Right after that he immediately fell asleep.  
~~~

He was dreaming. He knew he was. But it felt far too real. He looked around in his dream and found out that he was lying on a plain. He also saw that the plain was purple. He couldn't believe his eyes. He stood up and saw that everything was purple – the grass, the trees, the leaves! Even the dirt was purple! Now there was no other answer, he had to be dreaming. He looked around more carefully and saw a flying eagle. It was not an ordinary eagle though – it was golden. This dream was just getting more and more strange...

He looked closer and saw something weird. The eagle had a sword in his claws:

"Hey buddy, where did you get that from?" – Leon asked

Then all of the sudden the eagle spoke up:

"First of all, don't call me Buddy – call me Fangs. And second of all, this sword is very special. Now I will give it to you and lead you through your adventure, but you're responsible enough. This sword is very powerful – with only a swing you can take down this whole forest. It shall not fall in the wrong hands."

Leon was very confused and all the heroic stuff that Fangs just said sounded so absurd, that he laughed. Wow, what a dream.

The Eagle just stood there and watched him in silence. When the eagle didn't say anything for a good 3 minutes, Leon realized he wasn't joking.

"Oh, are you actually serious?"

Fangs nodded.

"What do you mean by adventure?"

"From years now the Evil Lord Azkaban has been terrorizing us and we have been searching for someone with the skills to help us. Years later we finally found someone suitable and that's you! You came here with the spell in the book. Do you remember?

"Huh? What spell? What do you mean...." And then it hit him. Those three strange words he had read before falling asleep. "Oh, yes I remember."

"Good. But there is one thing about this spell that you must know. You can only come here in your dreams, when it's day here. When the night comes in this world you must fall asleep and go back to your world. The good thing is that the nearby wizard is searching for a spell, that will allow you to be able to come here whenever you want, for as long as you want."

Leon had to think about it, because if he told his mom about this she would never let him. But this was more important, so he took the sword and said:

"It's time to take down this Evil Lord once and forever!"

Then all of the sudden people from behind the trees started cheering. They took Leon to the village and made a feast. Leon wasn't sure if this a dream or not so he took a book. He was shocked, when he found out he could read it. Which meant that this, whatever "It" was, was not a dream! He got a bit scared, but the night was coming up so he had to go to sleep and go back to his world. The people from the village led him to a hotel and showed him to his room.

Before he fell asleep he was thinking about the sword. It looked like a normal sword, but there was something different about it. He picked it up and took a closer look. After doing so, he realized he had seen that somewhere.

"That's it!" he mumbled to himself. "This is The Power of Lightning! I knew that I had seen it somewhere! It's in one of the books at home."

He had just put his sword down, when a big thud came from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -655 words-
> 
> I'm sorry that this is so poorly written 😔  
> If you find any mistakes or have any ideas for this story, please comment down below <3
> 
> ~Piper


	4. Chapter Ⅲ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi im back with chapter 3 for xmas
> 
> Merry crisis everyone ✌

He had just put his sword down, when a big thud came from outside.

~~~

He quickly picked his sword back up.

It was a trenchant sword, made of some metal he didn't know. It was a deep black color and almost too beautiful to be such a dangerous weapon. He took the sword and got ready to face the enemy. Leon ran out of the building as fast as he could and went to the plain. He stood there ready to swing his sword. All of the sudden five black armored knights appeared from the nearby forest. Each one of the was holding a shield in their left and a sword in their right hands, similar to his, but a bit smaller. There was something strange about their shields. There was an emblem of a phoenix with a sword on each one of them, which meant that they were working for someone. But for who? Leon didn't have time to think about that as one of the knights charged for him, aiming at his gut. He was still a rookie so it was a bit hard to handle the knight, but eventually he took him down. The rest of the knights then decided to attack him all at once. This time the fight was 4 times harder for Leon. He was getting more and more tired by the second and if he didn't do anything soon he'd lose to the knights. They didn't seem to want to kill him though, more like they wanted to kidnap him. He knew he had to do something, anything. What could he do though?

He didn't know why he did it, nor did he know how he knew what to do. He only remembered shouting - "Power of lighting" – and suddenly his sword was engulfed in blue lightning.

"It's beautiful!" – whispered Leon while looking at the sword and realizing what kind of power it wielded. He was ready to swing the sword, when he remembered Fangs' words – "This sword is very powerful – with only one swing it can take down this whole forest". Which meant he had to be gentle so he wouldn't put the villagers in danger.

The knights got a bit scared but continued to fight Leon. He looked different now – it was as if the power of the sword possessed him. He lost all control over himself and his face got rid of any emotion. His brown colored eyes were now black. His hair was floating. Leon charged at the knights at full force. With one swing he took out the three knights, that were closest to him, while the last one was much further than them. He dashed through the plain to the last knight and pierced him with his sword.

Now that the threat had been gotten rid of he started walking back to the village. He must have overestimated his power because as soon as he took one step black spots danced across his vision and he blacked out.

~~~

He woke up in his bed. As in his actual bed, not the one the one he wanted to sleep in, but couldn't due to the knights' attack. He looked around to see if he really was back in his world. When he did, he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw his room. 

That's when it all crashed down on him. There was another world where magic xisted. Wait...if there was magic did that mean there were creatures too? He couldn't know for sure unless he checked. Sadly he couldn't do that right now as it was early in the morning, which he found out by looking through his window. He checked his clock, which read 6 a.m. He decided to take a shower since he was feeling a bit exhausted after last nights little adventure.

After stripping down to only his boxers, he noticed that he didn't have any bruises, nor scars. Cool.

~Time skip 15 mins after he has taken a shower~

After putting some clothes on, he checked his school schedule for today. He had two hours of Maths, two hours PE and then one hour german. It was one of those boring days. Leon could only hope that their PE teacher, Mr. Brown, would let them play basketball again. 

After putting the stuff he needed in his backpack, he headed downstairs for breakfast at as usual. He was startled when he saw Jayden, because he wasn't used to seeing a men in his kitchen.   
"Good morning!" he greeted, trying to sound cheerful and sending Leon an unsure smile.  
"Good morning." Leon said and sending him a smile, sensing the other man's nervousness.

"Breakfast will be done in 5 minutes sweetie!" his mother called from the kitchen.  
He took a seat at the table and starting thinking about last nights events. 

About Jayden...he didn't seem to be a bad person at all and Leon could see that he was trying his best. It was hard to try and not look like you were trying to replace someone, and in his situation it was Andrew, Leon's biological father. That remind him of his little brother, Mike. He had to be 10 years old now. The bad thing was, that his parents didn't stay in touch and now Leon had no idea where his father and his little brother were. In fact, he didn't know anything. They could very well be dead. The very thought made him sad and brought a frown to his face. There had to be some way to find out about where they lived or what they were doing. He could ask his mother but he doubted that she'd tell him even if she knew something. He could try to look up Andrew Harper in his browser, even though that the chance that he would find out something about him from there, was slim. That also reminded him, he never really knew his fathers job . He was rarely home, so his job must have had something to do with travelling...  
"-on? Leon?! Earth to Leon?"   
He realised he had spaced out.   
"Are you okay? You seemed to be deep in thought about something. " his sister asked.   
He was startled when he saw her, since he didn't hear her come down the stairs.   
"Yea, sorry. Just thinking about school."   
Rebecca didn't seem convinced, but decided to let it go.   
"Well you better eat up or you're gonna be late for school. Also, stop frowning, you're gonna lines before you even turn 18." His mother added.

He quickly started eating, since he didn't want to get scolded by Mr. Ramírez, his Maths teacher, for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1119 words-
> 
> It's 1 am and I'm super tired. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, but i couldn't really do much more than this
> 
> also, yea I decided to not let the chapter end on a cliffhanger this time, no need to thank me
> 
> again, sorry that this is so poorly written   
> If you find any mistakes or have any ideas for this story, please comment down below <3
> 
> ~Piper


	5. Chapter Ⅳ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 lessgooo~

After a quick breakfast, Leon swung his backpack over his shoulders and was about to head out when Jayden suddenly asked:

"Do you want me to drive you to school...?"

Leon was about to say that he always took the bus with his childhood best friend Mark Smith, but he decided to accept the offer, since the man was very clearly trying to get to know him. So instead of refusing he said "Sure, why not", and waited for Jayden to put his shoes and jacket on. After he did that, he followed his mothers boyfriend down the stairs and into the underground parking lot, where he found a Lexus LFA. He didn't know much about cars but he did know that this car was very expensive, because some of his classmates were obsessed with cars.

"Wow..." He knew that Jayden was wealthy, but this...Said man coughed into his fist and Leon realized he had been silent for a while.

"Nice car." he quickly said.

"Thanks..." said his future stepfather, as his mother and him weren't married yet, walked over to the car and opened one of the doors. Leon quickly followed him and sat down in the car. Jayden closed the door and put his seatbelt on. Leon copied him and put his backpack on the seat next to him, seeing that it was empty.

The drive to school was very uncomfortable. He texted Mark that he wouldn't be taking the bus to school and told him that he would explain later. Last night had been crazy, to say the least. He knew he should be freaking out, but that wouldn't help at all. Many would probably freak out and tell themselves that it was just a dream and that nothing like that could actually happen. But Leon knew better than that. He knew what he'd seen and that he _had_ seen it and it wasn't just some kind of dream. He had to tell someone about it, because he didn't want to be alone in the world. It was somewhat because he was scared of saving the world alone, because he knew next to nothing about it. All the stuff about saving the Dream World from an Evil Lord, that he was the chosen one, that people have been looking for someone like him for _years_ and etc. meant that he was probably going to come across many enemies. After all the Evil Lord had had years to prepare for something like this. 

If he told Mark he probably wouldn't believe him, but he would still go along with it. As long as Mark helped him, even if he didn't believe Leon, he would be satisfied.

5 minutes into the drive, Jayden started asking him questions.  
"So...How long have you been living in Georgetown?"  
"Well my parents used to live in Greenville with my big sister Rebecca. A few months after she turned 2, I was born and my parents decided to move to Georgetown."

"And when were you two born?"  
"Rebecca was born on the 2nd of January 2004 and i was born on the 8th of August 2006."

"What is your school called?"  
"Georgetown High School."

Before he asked his next question, Jayden tensed up a bit.

"What was you father like...?"  
"Well to be honest i don't know much about him...he was rarely hom-"  
Jayden cut him off mid-ways when he asked: 

"Is this your school?"

He looked out of the window and saw his school.

"Oh, yes. You can just drop me off at the corner."  
"Sure."

After getting out of the car, he thanked Jayden and looked around for Mark. He spotted him at the school entrance and dashed towards him.

"Good morning! Care to explain why you didn't take the bus today?" Mark asked as he shot Leon his trademark smile.  
"Well, it's a long story but i promise you I'll tell you later. I can only say that last night was crazy. Like _hella_ crazy."  
"Wow you sound serious. I wonder what could've caused that. Anyways, did you do problem 17 from the Maths homework? I tried to solve it so many times but my mind didn't want to cooperate on that one."

Mark always had problems with his Maths homework. Leon was surpised he only had problems with _one_ problem. 

"Yea. Let's first go our classroom though."  
"Yea, sure"

**~Time skip to 15 minute break which is after his second PE class~**

"So know that we have a 15-minute break I'd appreciate it if you told me why you didn't take the bus today. Oh and why you were so serious earlier?" Mark said as he gulped down the rest of his water.

Luck had been on Leons side today, as the teacher let them play basketball girls against boys. They were 21 students in class 8-A and 11 of them were girls. The rest were boys. 

"I'll tell you but not here. I don't want people to hear and i need to refill my water bottle."

"Okay..." 

It was true that he didn't want people to know. If people heard that he was going to have a wealthy step-father, that would cause attention and he wanted none of that. He also didn't want people to think that he'd turn into those stuck-up rich kids. And about the Dream World...well he was sure no one would believe that and they'd just start thinking that he had gone nuts. 

They walked to the bathroom in silence, his best friend impatient to hear the news. When they got there and Leon refilled his bottle, Mark said: 

"Alright just spill the tea already!"

"Yea yea...So last night I was just doing my homework, you know, as always, when my mom called me down for dinner. She said she had made pasta and that we were having a special guest. We don't usually have guests so i was surprised. She also rarely cooks pasta. The last thing i expected to find downstairs was a rich-looking man. Turns out he is my mothers boyfriend. And then-"  
  


"Your mother has a _boyfriend_?!" Mark almost yelled.

"Yea I was surprised too. She had been dating him for about six months. _Six_ months and me and Rebecca didn't know. After that, long story short, he gave me and Rebecca some gifts and we bonded a bit over dinner. Though the best part i think was the gifts. He got me those Harry Potter books that i had been looking for, for ages!"  
  


"Wait seriously!? He got you book six and seven?"

"Yes! I was so happy because i wasn't able to find them in any of the libraries here."  
  


"Ugh same"

"Uhuh. But now to the interesting part. I know you'll never believe me but...I know what I saw." Leon said getting serious.  
  


"You seem to be very serious about this so it can't be a lie can it?"

"it isn't. It's just that it sounds so absurd. As I was reading book six, i read something strange. Right after that i fell asleep and woke up in a purple plain. And you know what was there? There was a golden eag-AAH" 

Leon clutched his head as he felt a sharp pain in his head. It felt like a sword had pierced his skull, but it dissapeared just as fast as it had come. 

"LEON!? Are you alright? You look a pale and you're shaking a bit"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."

But right as he said those words he started feeling dizzy. He collapsed on the floor and the last thing he remembered before blacking out, was Mark calling for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1231 words-
> 
> I should be sleeping, but....nah
> 
> Im probably gonna edit this later since it was a bit rushed~
> 
> i apologise that this is so poorly written >~<
> 
> if you find any mistakes or have ideas for this story, please comment
> 
> ~Piper


	6. Chapter Ⅴ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon wakes up and then yall get to see the story from marks pov and a bit before and after school

_But right as he said those words he started feeling dizzy. He collapsed on the floor and the last thing he remembered before blacking out, was Mark calling for help._

_**~~~** _

Leon woke to a few people whispering somewhere next to him. He recognized two of them - his mother and her boyfriend. The rest looked like nurses. But wait ... why would there be nurses? And what had happened? He remembered talking to Mark and then he had collapsed on the floor. He must have fainted. But why? He didn't remember feeling sick. His thoughts were cut off though when one of the nurses saw that he had woken up.   
"Ms. Wellson your son has woken up."

"Oh my god Leon are you okay? What happened? I got a call from the school saying that you had fainted and that you were taken to the hospital."

"I don't remember ... I was just talking with Mark when I collapsed on the floor."

"Do you remember feeling sick or anything this morning?" a blonde nurse asked.

"No, not at all. I was feeling perfectly fine."

"Hm well maybe we should do a check-up just to be sure if there's anything wrong." a male nurse said.

"I'll be waiting outside with Jayden"

Leon had completely forgot about the other man in the room and stole a quick glance at him. He looked unnerved and a bit ... guilty? Leon didn't have time to ponder on it since his mother and Jayden left the room quickly and the doctors had to do a check-up.

**~~~**

**Mark's POV:**

When I woke up that morning I decided that this was going to be the day. The day that I was gonna come out as gay. Now don't start thinking the wrong things. I don't have a crush on Leon. Well more like I used to but it was a small one. It was that crush that made me realize that I wasn't into women. So after I packed my bag I started rehearsing in my head.   
  


_Hey Leon there's something I want to tell you ... I'm gay .. But uh don't get the wrong idea! I dont like you like that!_

_Before I say what I want to say I want you to know that I don't like you. I mean as in like you as a crush-_ but no that would give it away

ugh this was gonna be hard.

While i was walking i suddenly got a message. I checked my phone and saw that Leon had texted me

**L: sorry bro but I won't be taking the bus today. I'll explain later**

**M: Kk**

That was ... strange. We'd always take the bus together unless his mother had a day off from work but that happens rarely and I have a feeling that it's not that.

As I took my seat in the back row of the bus I plugged my headphones in my phone and put on my playlist of random songs that I like.

3 songs later the bus arrived at my school. I waited for Leon at the entrance. While I was standing there I started thinking about what had happened that Leon wasn't taking the bus.

Maybe his mother just wanted to drive him to school this time? Or maybe Leon woke up late and realized he wouldn't be able to catch the bus? Or maybe he didn't want to be with me today ... maybe he was angry at me? I don't remember doing anything to anger him though ...

Right then I heard someone run towards me and snapped out of my daze. It was Leon. I was a bit anxious because there was a chance I had angered him.

"Good morning! Care to explain why you didn't take the bus today?" I said in my usual cheerful voice and shot him a smile.

"Well, it's a long story but I promise you I'll tell you later. I can only say last night was crazy That. Like _hella_ crazy." Leon answered.

It didn't seem like it had to do with me so I let out a silent sigh of relief and mentally thanked the gods. He also sounded very serious so it probably wasn't some small thing like usual.

"Wow you sound serious. I wonder what could've caused that. Anyways, did you do problem 17 from the Maths homework? I tried to solve it so many times but my mind didn't want to cooperate on that one." I said. I was never good at Maths and I'm still not but this time I managed to do almust all of it. You know except problem 17. Even Leon looked a bit surprised.

"Yea. Let's first go our classroom though." Leon told me. He looked to be in a rush so I quickly answered "Yea sure" and started walking with him to the classroom.

**-Time skip to when Leon collapsed cause im too tired to rewrite all of the other stuff-**

"Uhuh. But now to the interesting part. I know you'll never believe me but ... I know what I saw." 

Leon suddenly got very serious so that meant he was finally telling him what had been bugging him so much today because he looked very distracted in the Maths lessons. Of course the news about Jayden had been shocking but Mark had a feeling that was nothing compared to what Leon was about to say.

"You seem to be very serious about this so it can't be a lie can it?"

"It isn't. It's just that it sounds so absurd. As I was reading book six, i read something strange. Right after that i fell asleep and woke up in a purple plain. And you know what was there? There was a golden eag-AAH "

Leon suddenly clutched his head and hunched over. 

"LEON !? Are you alright? You look a pale and you're shaking a bit"

"Yea, I'm fine." I have replied.

I wasn't fully convinced but decided to let it go. Though right as Leon was about to tell me something he fainted. 

I panicked and not knowing what else to do I called for help. I crouched down next to Leon while doing so and checked for a pulse. Thank god it was there. He had a steady pulse so it probably wasn't anything serious but one could never know for sure. A few guys from the other class came in and when they saw Leon they quickly dialed 911.

About 3 to 4 minutes later two paramedics bursted into the bathroom, took Leon and put him on a stretcher. While they were carrying him out to the ambulance I noticed a familiar blob of jet-black hair in the small crowd that had gathered in the hallway.   
"Lizzie!" I yelled. 

I saw Lizzie's head turn around looking for where the sound had come from, her hazel brown eyes roaming the crowd. When they found my slightly panicked face they locked on me. She smiled reassuringly and walked over to me. Lizzie is the only one that knows that I'm gay. She is also my girl best friend, though Leon is more important to me. One day I was about to have a panic attack in a secluded place in the backyard because I feared that everyone would hate me when they found out about my sexuality. I feared I would get kicked ou and that Leon would be disgusted. Luckily Lizzie had been there. She asked me why I looked so terrified and I decided to tell her. I don't know why, but I felt like I could trust her. When I told her that I was gay she told me she was lesbian and that she had gone through the same. I was so relieved when she told me, that I cried a bit. But don't tell that to anyone. What happened there, stayed there. Ever since then we started hanging out more and eventually became very close. Leon sometimes teased me about thinking I had a crush on her. Only if he knew the thruth ...

"Mark? Are you alright what happened here? The teachers wouldn't tell us anything." 

"Well I was just talking with Leon when he suddenly screeched and clutched his head. He said he was fine but I didn't believe him. When he was about to speak again he fainted ..."

"Oh Mark ... what about his pulse?"

"There was nothing wrong with it, which surprising to be honest."   
"Well I'm sure we'll find out what was wrong soon enough. Meanwhile would you want to come with em to get some hot cocoa?"

"Yes please!" I exclaimed. She always knew how to cheer me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1444 words-
> 
> So first of all
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE !!
> 
> I know I'm a bit late but I was busy because it was new years duh.
> 
> second of all what do yall think of marks pov? I really hope you liked it because I wanted to try something a bit different
> 
> I'm posting this chapter later than I originally intended to; _;
> 
> if you find any mistakes or have ideas for this story, please comment
> 
> ~ Piper


End file.
